Letter never read
by Lady Cromwell
Summary: Catherine is dead, or maybe not, but someone write to her a letter...Who? The Lord Chancellor.


Nda: Hello everyone! The introduction speaks for itself, so I have to speack that in the song there are many quotes to song of the talented Christina Perri or inspired phrases of subscribed, always referencing the song, hidden in the text. The last quote (all the time) is inspired by the phrase "always the years, always the hours, always love" from the movie "The Hours". I hope you enjoy this, I dedicate this chapter to LadyPalma, which I hope will appreciate.

Heart beats fast colors and promises how to be brave,how can I love when I'm afraid to fall but watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow one step closer

Dear Catherine,

I still remember your eyes like the sky that day when you said that you were bringing in the womb the heir of the King. Beautiful news. Unbelievable, certainly. I would have liked that that was our daughter, I am ashamed to write it. You walked for the Court thoughtfully, and I have watched you from afar. But every month in which the innocent creature grew, I felt worse. If you wonder why ... here it is to you. I loved you. I, the King's Chancellor, I fell in love with the most beautiful Queen. The Queen of hearts. Funny how I call you with the name that you have already praised. But it's the truth. You, Catherine, have the ability to BE LOVED, and I am among the first witnesses of this. Fear * so that would have happened if these little revelations had come to someone's ear was enough because all my courage * began to falter. Your fault, Catherine, how can you be so beautiful? Damn how I wish I hadn't laid MY eyes on your eyes. But how can I love when I am afraid?* You can, but for a coward like me, the situation is not easy.

I have died everyday waiting for  
you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years, I'll  
love you for a thousand more

I had loved you, Catherine, all the time * in which my steps have retraced the immense Palace corridors. After having loved so intensely and so softly, waiting hadn't been a problem. It could be a thousand years*, but your eyes are still there, fixed IN my memory. Thomas More. That man was closer to make you understand that you are unique, no Anne Boleyn might be like you. But England still waiting his Queen, as I wait for my Catherine. I seem to die without you *, but maybe I'm really dying, I have acquired an illness that seems to not want to leave but as my skin loses the natural human redness, I feel that I cannot write. Doctors say I shouldn't force myself but I had procurateD paper, pen and ink and I have mantained. I know that you are in my same situation, maybe you are even worse and I dare not think that a disease can deface your beauty. It would be a crime against nature.

Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave,  
I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me  
every breath, every hour has come to this one step closer

"I will try to be brave" * I thought whenever my feelings pushed me along the streets to your rooms and asking me pleading to tell you everything. But I haven't been brave and for this I ask forgiveness. I should hate tou, be aware of that. It Has never been easier! But even if it never will be, it would be worth spending days like the ones I've lived next to the King, until they are gone.I will regret silently everything I felt, because this seems to be a labyrinth from which is closed each escape and thinking of getting out is nearly pain in the hand almost requires me not to write 't fear, I will not leave you*. When your daughter was born, for the King was a disappointment for me new hope. She had her mother's eyes, which most beautiful sign to remind you, if don't see the dear Mary, so you call her walk around the Court. Then she'll in love with that Prince Philip, Duke of Bavaria, and seemed an impossible love like ours. A catholic and a lutheran. The eternal believer and the repeting sinner. Oh, Yes, I, Catherine, regretted too. I don't understand what ever convinced me to follow Cranmer with that cursed reform. If I could, I would destroy itself.

I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more All along I believed I will find you time has brought your heart to me,I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.

I die *, but waiting for you relieves my pain *. A thousand years might not be anything compared to what I feel for you *.The ink is coming to an end, as well as my life. Die now, it's true, but better so than not to be executed by the King. Already, I am sure that sooner or later he would have done it and also Anne Boleyn would not cry seeing me locked up in the Tower of London. I Regret all THAT in this letter I have not said. Now we will be in front of us all the time to see each other's eyes and reflect myself in your eyes so blue, so pure. Catherine, strenght slowly leaves me. Forgive the ravings of the mind of a poor sweetheart, who now don't have much Queen of hearts, remember that I love you.

Thomas Cromwell.

Nda: Thansk to LadyPalma for the idea of the "coward" prg. 1. Thanks.


End file.
